


Persona: Black Star

by retrom



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Persona 3
Genre: Crossover, Dorms, Dream World, F/F, High School, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Persona 3, re-imagined with the cast of Black Rock Shooter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona: Black Star

April begins and the people that populate the streets of the city start to shift. School will be starting soon and there is last minute shopping to be done. Not only shopping but packing and moving. Like any year, many students will be starting High School and moving into dorms. In the evening of the sixth, a girl with black hair and green eyes sits on the stairs to her dorm. Another girl with blue eyes approaches, climbing the stairs she reaches for the door knob.

“It's locked.”

The girl with the emerald vision stops the new girl in her tracks. She takes a step back to introduce herself and ask if they will be dorm-mates. Yomi introduces herself to Mato as well and invites her to sit with her. A short time passes as the girls make small talk. Along the sidewalk comes a young woman with tired red eyes, she smiles at the Mato and Yomi before reaching for her keys.

“Welcome girls, I'm Saya, your dorm leader for this year.”

After unlocking the door and letting the girls inside, Saya explains that their bags were already moved to their rooms. Mato and Yomi are excited to find out they will be roomed as neighbors and agree to be friends all year. The girls part ways to unpack their belongings and rest after the long day.

The next morning the girls rise early to catch a train to school. When they arrive, Saya leaves Mato and Yomi saying that she has other matters to attend to. The new friends find their way to the class listings and go upstairs to their room. Students find their desks and the teacher lets them socialize before taking attendance. In this brief time a brunette girl with golden eyes seems to make it a point to make her acquaintance with Mato. Yomi seems less than happy to meet Yuu but the moment passes as the teacher begins calling names.

Just as the class has settled into their seats and finished roll-call the teacher announces they will be proceeding to the welcoming assembly. Mato and Yomi sit next to eachother as the principal and other staff members introduce themselves. To their surprise, Mato and Yomi find out that Saya is the student council president as she makes a speech of her own. Yomi suggests this is why she ran off when they got to school this morning and Mato agrees.

The first week of school passes by quickly, Mato and Yomi spend their afternoons exploring the city. The girls look forward to Sunday as their first day off school but are too tired to stay up late the night before. Deep in the dark hours of the night Mato's mind wanders into a vivid dreamlike state. She imagines the dorm is under attack. The moonlight shines green through windows and shadows paint the floor in checkerboard patterns. There is a pounding on her door, she answers to find Yomi scared.

“It's Saya! She's been hurt!”

Mato and Yomi run down the hall and begin to run back downstairs to the lobby to help Saya. The stairs start to twist and turn and the girls hardly notice till they find themselves on the rooftop of the dorm. In the confusion they are caught off guard by a demon woman wielding a large jagged blade in her crimson claws. Yomi is tossed aside first before the lady sets her sights on Mato, she raises her sword and Mato falls to her knees begging for somebody to save them.

In a flash of light, a guardian appears before the girls. She looks a lot like Mato but pale with longer twin-tails. Her left eye burns with a blue flame as she raises a cannon and fires comet-like shots, blowing away the red devil. The heroine turns to speak to Mato.

“I am Black Rock Shooter, and you will become me... soon.”

Black Rock Shooter disappears and Mato falls unconscious. She awakens the next day to find Saya by her bedside and Yomi standing behind in her doorway. Mato feels weak and Saya urges her to rest while she talks. Saya apologizes for last night and explains that the three of them are Black Stars. The world is plagued by Nightmares warping the minds of the population and only they can fight back.

At lunch time Saya stops by her dorm sisters table telling them to come straight home today for a dorm meeting. Mato and Yomi agree before they finish eating. With their brief recess, Mato pulls a book out of her bag and shares it with Yomi. It's her favorite, “Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors”.

Mato and Yomi head back to the dorm after school and are surprised to be greeted by Yuu and Saya. The older girl with red eyes explains that she was injured while rescuing Yuu, who is also a Black Star. Mato is pleased to have her new friend closer but Yomi is annoyed. With three able bodied Black Stars, Saya decides it will be safe enough to explore the City of Dreams. From a locked cabinet in the kitchen she produces three pill bottles, handing one to each girl.

“Evocation, side effects include drowsiness and lucid dreams. Very lucid indeed. When you come to your senses in the collective unconscious, this pill will also transform you into your Black Star personas.”

All four girls agree to take a pill before bed that night. Mato emerges from her body and mind taking the form of her spirit, Black Rock Shooter. Feeling strange, she climbs out of bed and checks the mirror of her makeup vanity.

“...you will become me...”

Mato remembers as she sees her face stare back. Opening her door, Mato crosses the hall to Yuu's room and knocks. Yuu and Yomi open their doors at the same time but Yomi quietly closes hers again before Mato notices. Yuu has become a hooded girl with white hair and large mechanical looking hands. Mato decides to call her Strength because she imagines Yuu must be very strong now. When the girls cross the hall again they think they hear a sniffling sound before knocking on Yomi's door. After a pause she answers.

Yomi reveals herself to have changed very little, only growing boney horns and wings. Yuu and Mato ask if they heard something but Yomi is in denial, excusing the sniffle as a sneeze. Yomi is the one who finally comes up with the name “Dead Master”. The girls head downstairs wondering what Saya will look like. This time the stairs take them to the lobby like they are supposed to and Saya is already there waiting. They recognize Saya as the demon that attacked the dorm the other night. Saya calms their shock and explains.

“Its alright everyone. I lost control of Black Gold Saw when I was hurt... that is why she went wild and attacked us. So be careful. Our Black Stars will protect us but if they take too many injuries, it may affect you when you wake up. Stay close to the dorm tonight.”

Mato, Yomi and Yuu open the front door of the dorm and begin to explore their neighborhood. Saya stayed behind saying she was too weak to put herself at risk again. Not long after leaving, the girls are soon ambushed by a pack of small Nightmares. They are only grazed by the initial blows but it raises their adrenaline. As if by instinct, Yomi draws a scythe from the shadows and reaps the souls of the monsters. The girls continue to explore and take turns practicing fighting. When each of them has slain a share of bad dreams, Mato receives a text message from Saya. The group returns to the dorm and after sharing what happened with Saya, each girl retires to her own room.

As the season comes to an end, Mato and Yuu join the basketball team while Yomi plays volleyball. Saya has her hands full with student council and recovering, but the rest of the girls grow stronger fighting Nightmares as they sleep.


End file.
